You Make Hell Feel Like Home
by imon
Summary: OC is granted the Power of the Ancients and becomes a target to both angels and demons alike. Crowley comes to her "rescue" (for a price) while Dean, Sam, and Castiel investigate the mysterious concentration of supernatural creatures on the West Coast and try to locate OC. Castiel discovers love. Multiple pairings, Rated M for sexual situations, language, and mild gore.
1. Before the Storm

**A/N**: Please keep in mind this story is rated M for sexual situations and mild gore! My chapters will vary in length so don't be surprised to see snippets like this opening one. Please favorite, follow, and **review**!

* * *

**1 : Before the Storm**

Dean lounged on the couch, spare pieces from a stereo player strewn about on the floor around him. He fiddled with the body of it in his lap, reassembling the platter onto the bulk of the machine. It had been over a week since their last job and Dean struggled to occupy his time alone in the bunker while Sam researched.

Dean got up and tenderly placed the machine back on the couch, bending over to adjust the needle.

"Ha, perfect!" he grinned.

"What's perfect?" a quizzical voice asked from behind him.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, turning wildly, hand instinctually racing to his holster, "Cas," he let out a sigh of relief and annoyance, "What have I told you about doing that?"

"I brought food." he said innocently, holding up a paper bag.

Dean glared at him but snatched the bag from his hand, moving to the table. Castiel followed closely behind.

"Personal space?"

"Sorry."

Cas took a step back while Dean opened the takeout.

He let out another breath, still recovering from Castiel's unanticipated appearance, "Man, where've you been?"

"Out."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Dean, we need to talk. There's been rumors among the angels."

"Angels? Thought they were out for your hide."

"They are. But I can still access their network and I hear things."

_Yeah, I don't doubt that, _Dean thought_._

"So what's the news?"

Just then, Sam entered from the study, a box of papers balanced on his arm. He jumped slightly, taken aback at the sight of the former angel.

"Castiel? How'd you get here?"

"I drove."

Dean shot him a look, "You don't have a car."

"I found it at the station. No one was around but the keys were inside." Castiel replied, cocking his head to the side confusedly.

"Hah, you've just stolen your first car! That's my boy!" Dean slapped him on the back happily.

"Here" Dean said, turning to Sam and chucking him a burger, "You got a job for us?"

"I'm not sure yet… check this out," Sam replied, handing over the stack of newspaper clippings, "There's at least two dozen unusual cases originating along the west coast, but they seem too concentrated to be unrelated. And check this-" he pulled a gadget from his pocket where orange runes flashed quickly along the circular screen, "There's definitely something wrong. The readings are blowing up!"

"Where'd you get that angel tech?" Castiel asked.

"Found it in storage."

"Oh, but Castiel, what was your news?" Dean questioned.

"Same as what Sam found. Demons appear to be moving west in a mass migration of sorts. Angels too. They've sensed a shift in the atmosphere and they're split between running toward it or away from it."

The gadget beeped rapidly from the table for a moment before stopping completely, screen turning black.

Sam glanced at Dean, "It's never done that before."

"Guess we know where we're headed," Dean announced.

Sam picked up his jacket from the couch and slung it over his arm.

"Something big is coming."

"But what?"

The three exchanged a look.


	2. New Era

**2 : New Era's Eve ( The Introduction of Enid Ohlrich )**

Tomorrow would be the first birthday Enid spent away from her father (as corporate demand required he remain working throughout the weekend- despite it being just an hours drive from campus) but thankfully a group of her classmates had planned a night out in Portland to celebrate. Her father had practically raised her and she felt a certain obligation to visit him as often as possible regardless of her rigorous schedule. Enid let out a gush of air and straightened up from the library desk, stretching backward to relieve the tension in her shoulders, realizing she had written the same sentence twice in a row.

"Goddamn I need a break," she muttered irritably as she rifled her papers together and collected her books.

She rose from her seat, chair scraping the floor angrily and earning her disgruntled looks from other nearby studiers. Enid ignored the onlookers and made her way to the stairwell where she could see the thin line of sunlight receding behind the quad. A scrawny asian boy greeted her outside the doorway as he fumbled with his bike lock.

"Hey Enid! How're you liking Mr. Callahan's substitute?"

Enid grimaced and scrunched her face up in disgust, "Ugh, he's literal hell. His voice is practically a soundtrack to fall asleep to so I can't focus at all anymore."

Aki chuckled, "I know! And I hate to be rude but his personal hygiene is sub-par… if you get my drift."

It was Enid's turn to laugh, "You mean his awful sweat stains and desperate need of a shave?"

"Any news on when Callahan's coming back?"

"I haven't heard a set date but it seems like he's in recovery so it should be soon. I'm just glad he'll be okay cause' he's way too young to have a heart condition."

"Yeah I get what you mean. It was a shock to everyone. But sometimes shit happens."

Enid chuckled, "Oh, the wise words of Aki Browning, 'sometimes shit happens'! You're such an outstanding help."

His mouth twitched into a smile and they rode the length of the campus together before he waved goodbye and veered left to East Hall. Enid dismounted to balance on one pedal and let the bike decelerate the last thirty feet on it's own, rolling to a perfect stop in the slotted bike rack. She checked her watch, only nine o'clock, though stars were already littering the sky like glow-bugs. Upstairs she walked the length of the hall, catching quick glimpses into each room along the way and picking up bits of casual conversation and music. Once inside, her roommate Kathy leapt up and assaulted Enid with a vice-like hug that made her stagger backward and struggle to remain upright.

"OhmyGod you won't believe it!" she squealed and partially released Enid, instead gripping her arms, "So you know how you said a few weeks back that I should learn to be more assertive and just trust myself not to be a fool and that everything will work out? Well, everything's working out! Remember the tennis player that we met at the gym? I asked him out! I did it and he said yes!"

"Kathy that's great!" Enid responded enthusiastically, wanting to support her friend.

"And we're meeting tonight to go to this concert I've been wanting to see and he bought the tickets and it starts at ten and it's just working out perfectly like you said it would!"

"It stars at ten? That's in an hour."

"And it's a fifty minute drive! I just had to see you first! I _really_ like him, Enid."

She chuckled, "I know you do. He's all you've been talking about for the past month. But get yourself together and show up early so he doesn't wait out in the cold for you."

Kathy beamed, as if relieved to have her approval, and gave Enid another hug, "And you don't mind being alone tonight? I probably won't be back until morning," she giggled, "I haven't forgotten your birthday though and I still want to take you out to lunch before we drive to Portland, 'kay?"

"Of course. And I don't mind at all. God knows it will be blissfully quiet without you here."

"Well fine," she scoffed indignantly, "Maybe I will forget your birthday after all!"

"You're a goddamn child!"

Kathy pretended to storm out.

"Hey!" Enid called after her, "Keep your phone on and text me when you get there!"

"Yes mom" Kathy rolled her eyes as she pranced away.

Enid sighed again. As much as she was happy for Kathy she had her doubts about this tennis-player guy. Then again, she was habitually wary of strangers so she pushed it off as being overly paranoid. She closed the hall door and stripped down to her underwear (she liked to be frugal with laundry costs) to prepared for bed.

Enid looked at herself in the speckled wall mirror and a sort of empty feeling fell over her. She was still feeling guilty about not being able to see her father tomorrow. She had never cared about birthdays before. After all, they were pointless. It wasn't as if you felt any older or wiser just because another routine year had passed.

She yawned and flipped her music player on, suddenly unable to stomach the silence.

_Maybe I'm hormonal or something, _she thought as a feeling of anxiety crept into her bones.

She peered out the window into the darkness.

_Either way, this is bullshit. _

She frowned and thought about getting dressed and going out for coffee, or maybe for a late-night stroll on the rooftop. Anything to keep her occupied.

But she decided against it and opted to pick up around the room and organize her school work. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Kathy 10:08 - Arrived safe and sound! You can rest easy, mother of mine! :)_

Her fingers moved mechanically to type out a quick response:

_Enid 10:09 - Thanks bae. Call if you need anything._

She let out another yawn and pulled a soda from her mini-fridge and sipped it while she opened her laptop. She selected a math document and began computing. Within the hour she was completely lost and frustrated that Mr. Callahan was gone and unable to walk her through the equations. She glanced at the clock.

_ Shit, almost midnight._

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, leaning back and sinking into the wad of blankets surrounding her. She let her eyes drift closed.

Enid's phone buzzed and she reached for it blindly. She held it above her for a moment before peeking her eyes open to the bright screen and replying to Kathy's text (the concert was fantastic and she hoped Enid wasn't lonely).

_You woke me up for that shit? If I wanted company I'd go find some,_ she thought tiredly.

_ Enid 11:57 - Take some pictures for me! I'm not at all lonely so don't you worry about me. Goodnight!_

_ "_Hopefully she'll get the hint."

Enid then realized she had fallen asleep without putting her things away, so she moved to clear her bed of schoolwork and eraser bits. She hooked her phone up and left it to charge on the dresser. She then crawled to the edge of her bed and attempted to reach the switch to the overhead light without losing her balance. Her arm stretched toward the switch and she had just flicked it off when a pain erupted from her chest.

Her body was sent sprawling to the floor and she landed hard on her side, enveloped in darkness. Panic consumed her and she choked on her breath, the pain forcing her into silent convulsions. All she could feel was the tension and pressure that constricted her body like a python on prey. She felt she might explode into tiny fragments from the force of it. Or simply bleed to death as her organs were mangled. Her mouth gaped in empty heaving breaths and her eyes bulged wide as stars cascaded and overwhelmed her vision.

_I'm dying. Holy shit I'm dying. _

The very ground beneath her was shaking to match her own pulsating tremors. She heard glass shatter behind her and something roll across the floor and bump into her leg. Then, as she felt the last trickle of air vanish from her collapsing lungs, the pressure stopped.

She gasped for air and began coughing violently until she retched. The pain receded slowly and the tension ebbed from her body, leaving her sweating and terrified.

Voices and screams filled the hall. Her doorknob rattled and she heard someone calling for her.

"Enid! Enid can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Enid tried to speak but only a choked noise came out. She struggled to regain control and sat up shakily.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she called as soon as she regained her voice, "What happened?"

"There's been some sort of freak earthquake! Everyone's meeting outside!"

Then Enid felt, rather than heard, the stranger leave her door and head off down the hall to join the clamor of confused students.

Enid stood quickly, holding her head in her hands, trying to ease the pounding, and glanced around as her eyes adjusted in the dark, taking in the damage. Her desk lamp had been knocked over and shattered glass twinkled on the floor. Various other items littered the floor and she noticed her empty soda can had been the cold cylinder she'd felt bump against her leg. She threw on sweats and opened her door.

She paused in the threshold, terror and uncertainty still fresh in her mind. She shivered and collected herself enough to join the crowd of people yammering outside.


	3. The Hardy Boys Close In

**3 : The Hardy Boys Close In**

"We're going to need to stop for gas," Dean announced as the gauge flashed angrily, "There should be one just up the road here."

"We already stopped once though!" Castiel chimed in worriedly from the back seat.

"Yeah, well sometimes a single tank isn't enough." Dean explained.

A gaudy wooden tourist sign whizzed by, unnoticed in the darkness, "_Welcome to Oregon_" it read.

"Dean," Sam cautioned as they pulled into the station.

"What is it?" Dean asked, glancing around the unusually busy lot as he parked in front of the pump.

"Demons."

"You sure? How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Check the couple to the left," Sam said, pointing to a pair of young girls loitering by the vending machines, "And those three under the streetlamp…"

"Well there's way too many pedestrians to go in guns-blazing," Dean observed, "We'll have to deal with the bastards around back."

Sam nodded and unhooked his combat knife, concealing it in his pocket as he ducked out of the car along with Dean.

Dean lingered a moment longer to pay the gas-attendant.

"Cas, stay in the car," he ordered before clicking the lock.

The pair approached the main building together, surveying the scene meticulously as they went. They passed close to the men squatting beneath the streetlamp before angling around the mini-store to the back. Out of his peripheral Sam watched the demons exchange a look and rise intimidatingly to follow. Once out of sight behind the wall, the pair turned quickly and drew their weapons.

Dean caught the first one by surprise, sinking his blade into the demon's chest as he rounded the corner. He let out a gargling noise before collapsing to the ground, a black cloud exploding from his mouth. The other two snarled angrily and charged forward.

Sam took on the larger man, blocking his attacks in rapid succession before landing a punch to his head. The demon staggered, tripping backward over the one Dean had just brought down. Sam kicked his legs from underneath him, sending him to the ground before going in for a final slash across his midriff.

A small crowd of demons rounded the building just then, following the noise of the commotion.

"Damn, where'd they all come from?" Dean grunted as the remaining demon swung a heavy right arm at him and he was forced to duck.

Taking advantage of the opening, Dean placed a stab in the man's gut. The demon doubled over, blood spurting from the wound before the black cloud blossomed out of the corpse.

Cas appeared beside him, blade in hand,

"Damn it, Cas! I told you to stay put."

The number of demons circling menacingly around them had grown to a small horde. The three combatants drew closer together, anticipating the rush attack. The demon prowling nearest to Sam was equipped with a small axe and Dean prepared himself to intercept the blow before it ever reached him. But glancing over his opposite shoulder, Cas wasn't exactly in a good position either and the current numbers put them at five to one odds.

_Dipshit. Why couldn't he have stayed in the car like I told him to? _

Before Dean could act however, a small female demon lunged at his leg. He parried her easily, avoiding the blow and grabbing her arm instead, hurling her past him. A well placed elbow to the back of her head finished the job and left her immobile on the ground.

Meanwhile, the axe-wielding demon had set upon Sam, slashing wildly through the air as he advanced.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Cas reappeared behind the demon and slit his throat, causing the body to crumple. The rest of the horde all seemed to hesitate then, exchanging fearful glances before scurrying away in all directions.

"What the hell?"

Dean and Sam watched, baffled, as the horde dispersed.

"They're not running from us." Castiel stated curtly.

"What?" Sam furrowed his brow, "What are they running fr-"

Sam was cut short by a deafening booming noise that reverberated through the air. Out of nowhere the ground started to shake, causing the building behind them to shift and rattle. They watched, gripping each other for balance as the earth trembled below their feet, while the whole foundation of the mini-store seemed to quake back and forth precariously.

Several minutes passed in which the three could do nothing but watch in complete helplessness and the world around them convulsed and sputtered. Eventually the chaos died down and the only noise left was the distant blaring of car alarms and the wailing of sirens. Castiel slid to the ground, hands grabbing his head tightly.

"What the hell was that?"

"Cas! You okay?"

Castiel groaned and allowed Sam to help him to his feet, "Yes, I'm fine. But can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The power emanating…" he trailed off, "It must have been the source of the quake."

"Shit. You mean this thing we're chasing caused this?" Dean looked around the dark lot to inspect the damage.

"On the plus side though, we know exactly where to go from here. All we need to do is track the power to it's source."

"Do you think there will be more quakes?" Sam asked as the group headed back around to the front.

"There no way to tell. I can feel the power fluctuating though. My guess is she's highly unstable right now."

"She?"

"Yes. The aura is most definitely female."

The three emerged into the front lot, where the gas pumps were illuminated under fluorescent lights, still intact. Sam and Cas stood frozen as they took in the scene before them.

"NO!" Dean wailed hysterically, sprinting toward his car, which had been partially buried in cement chunks from the collapsed station cover.

"Fucking hell I just- I just finished… Jesus Christ… I'll kill… goddamn it… _my car_!"

Sam and Cas finally regained movement, though they kept fearfully silent as they rushed to help Dean uncover his Impala from the rubble.


	4. A Night on the Town

**4 : Lunch with Kathy**

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked.

"It will be a few minutes, thanks." Enid replied, glancing over the over the menu disinterestedly.

Enid had been feeling off since the earthquake and just wanted to forget about it for a while, though it seemed to be all Kathy could talk about.

"A level _six!_" she babbled excitedly, "I checked with some of the seizmatology majors and apparently their professor is completely baffled. It didn't show up on any of their receptors. It literally came out of nowhere! Which is unheard of for one that big! Impossible, actually, according to their professor. A size six on the richter scale. SIX!"

"I know, I heard."

"And I only just got out in time, cause' I went to my Ryan's house just moments before and we only felt a tiny shake. But you guys! It's like the damage originated from under the school! And think bout all the people who got hurt! It's a wonder no one _died_!"

Enid had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Kathy's dramatic flair but instead she played along, "Yeah, it was pretty weird. Stuff like this happens though… continental shifts and all."

"But a six! Where were you during it all?"

"I was in the dorm, as usual."

"I'm so relieved you're okay! Like, you could have been killed!"

"Yep. But I wasn't."

Kathy huffed at her flat tone.

"May I take your order?" the waiter interrupted.

"I said we aren't ready yet. Give us a minute."

The waiter looked at Enid persistently, but did not move away. Enid ignored him.

"You know Justin from down the hall? Apparently he was on the roof when it happened and he ended up getting falling over the safety rail! He's in the hospital now with cracked ribs and a broken leg. I was so worried about you!"

"It's fine, really. I think I hit my head but I don't remember most of what happened."

"What!" Kathy's eyes bulged.

"What?"

"You're only telling me this now? You could be concussed!"

"Stop it, I'm fine. What are you getting?" she changed the topic.

Glancing up she noticed the waiter was still there. Something in his eyes made her cringe. They seemed to be looking through her, rather than at her, and it was quite disconcerting.

"Can I help you?" she demanded irritably.

The waiter cocked his head slightly.

"Enid, don't be rude!" Kathy reprimanded, "Alright, I'll take the caesar salad and a diet coke, please."

The waiter didn't acknowledge her but continued examining Enid.

"Are you ready to place your order?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard Kathy speak.

Both girls gaped, unsure of what was going on. Enid recovered first.

"I'll have what she's having." she said firmly.

The waiter leered for a second longer before turning slowly and walking off. He turned once he reached the kitchen, glancing back and making direct eye contact with Enid before he disappeared through the doors.

"What the literal fuck was that?" Enid huffed.

"Should we leave?" Kathy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, lets. I don't have the energy to deal with that bullshit."

Something about the waiter gave her an odd sense of déjà vu… Something from her childhood.

_Of course!_

It was his eyes. She recognized them from a sketch in one of her mother's old books.

She didn't talk to anyone about her mother, not even Kathy, because her father had kicked her out when Enid was four and it had always been an off-limits topic of discussion. Her father believed that she was a witch, and he didn't want Enid getting involved. After he kicked her out he became paranoid she would return, and taught Enid to salt the windows of her room and how to write wards and protection sigils to defend herself.

Enid barely remembered what her mother looked like, but she had spent her whole childhood scouring those books (ones her father didn't know existed) and she could picture the drawing clearly in her mind. It depicted a grey cloud of smoke flowing into a shadowy figure of a man, and next to it was an enlarged diagram of his irises transforming into solid black spheres. The waiter's eyes looked like one of the inter-phases, where the pupil was engorged and animalistic-looking.

Enid didn't even know if she believed in witches or demons or anything of the like. She had never encountered either before, (that she could remember, anyway) but she was positive she wanted nothing to do with them.

Once outside the restaurant, Kathy raged about the waiter for a solid forty minutes before Enid could convince her to let it go.

"Well forget about that creepy waiter!" Kathy said, as if it had been her idea all along, "Tonight you can meet a _real_ man," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh stop it. You know I'm not interested," Enid quipped.

"Yeah, I know you keep saying that, but maybe you've just never met the right guy!"

Enid rolled her eyes, "Like I'd have time to entertain some jackass anyway."

"Not all guys are bad."

"I'm not saying they are, Kathy! Trust me, I've had my fair share of boyfriends but sometimes you just need time off to focus on yourself and on more important things."

Kathy gaped and stuck her jaw out in mock bewilderment, "You- you've had boyfriends? _Plural?_"

"Oh hush. You know I have."

Kathy giggled, "Of course. You just seem like the virgin type."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Enid aimed an elbow into her side.

"Ooph! That just means… uh, it means you're too good for anyone." Kathy stammered, trying to backtrack.

"Mmhm. That's what I thought you meant." Enid smirked.

* * *

**5 : Night Out in Portland**

The group arrived in Portland and just barely managed to find parking due to the crowds. Enid had been roped into wearing one of Kathy's more revealing dresses, a simple black party dress with diamond cut-outs on each side, exposing more skin than Enid would have preferred.

"Damn, it's busier than I thought."

"More people means more cute guys though, right?" one of the girls chattered.

"Kathy tell us about your tennis player man… I've heard great things about him!"

"He's absolutely prefect and adorable! You'll never believe what he said to me at the concert…"

Enid tuned the group out as an instinctual nervous feeling put her on edge. She glanced around but no one seemed to be paying her any attention. Then she spotted him.

Across the lane a homeless man was watching her. He stood quickly and she thought she saw something change in his features as an eerie smile twisted his face. She could have sworn his eyes flashed black and she gasped and turned quickly back to her friends, none of whom had noticed the exchange.

They were only blocks away from the bar now so Enid dismissed the idea of returning to the car and focused instead on blending in to the crowd and being as inconspicuous as possible. Hopefully the homeless man wouldn't be able to follow her.

"Enid, aren't you a little bit excited?" Kathy said, smiling and elbowing her playfully.

"Not particularly," Enid forced a smile, "You shouldn't be too excited either if you're serious about your tennis friend."

"Oh, I _am_! But nothing can put a damper on our night out and I'm going to enjoy it! Come on," she beamed, pulling Enid inside.


	5. Hello, Darling

**6 : Winchesters on the Trail**

"She's here." Cas spoke from the back seat.

"Where? In Portland? Well that really narrows it down, thanks!" Dean complained, still touchy after the incident with the impala, which he hadn't had time to fully repair.

The hood was still dent-covered and the left headlight was out. The whole car was enveloped in a thick layer of stone dust.

"You're welcome." Cas replied earnestly.

"Let's just grab this bitch and get the hell out of dodge!" Dean snapped.

"No, we need to figure out what we're dealing with first," Sam put in, "And that's _if_ we can even find her."

"We'll find her. Where to, Cas?"

Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as if listening.

"Something's happened." he said worriedly, "She's anxious and upset. If we don't get there soon there could be another earthquake."

"Well where is she, Cas?"

"I can't tell yet. There are too many conflicting auras… head downtown and I'll see from there."

Dean turned left and urgently swerved through the heavy traffic on the bridge.

"Hang on, I'll see if I can narrow it down." Sam interrupted, pulling his computer onto his lap over a pile of maps and diagrams.

"Seismic reports say the quake originated from a plate here," he said, marking a place on a topographical map, "It's directly under the University. So she's got to be a student there!"

"Yeah, and how do we know that for sure?" Dean said skeptically, "She could be a teacher or a janitor or any other female on campus."

"No, the point of origin is clearly under the dormitory buildings. And who else would be in there at twelve o'clock at night?"

Dean scoffed, "That's just conjecture."

"Yeah, it's a stretch but do you have any better ideas?" Sam waited for his answer before continuing, "Alright. Then assuming she's a student, we can narrow our search…" he typed furiously for a moment, "It's quite a list but I can rank the locations and we'll start with the most popular."

"Fine. Whatever works."

"Then take Thirty-first street and make a right on Easton…"

* * *

**7 : Hello, Darling.**

Enid excused herself from her friends as they scampered off to flirt and dance and chose instead to remain in the corner at the bar where she could sip her drink and watch the room in the mirrored wall.

There was still no sign of the homeless man and Enid began to relax a little. The drinks helped.

Kathy and the girls had reached the center of the dance floor and were nearly obscured from view as they packed in with the crowd.

Once again Enid felt eyes upon her and she tensed instinctively. She scanned the club for the homeless man but saw nothing.

Eventually the feeling passed. She chased her straw around the edge of her glass with agile fingers and took a slow sip to calm her shaking nerves. Her paranoia made her feel nauseous.

"Hello, darling."

Her head snapped up quickly to see a charming gentleman sitting next to her at the bar. He wore an immaculate tailored suit far too classy for the club's ambiance.

It startled her that she had not noticed his approach. Impulsively she glanced behind her to check if he was talking to someone else.

"Yes you, darling," he repeated, amusement in his tone.

She gave a fleeting smile, trying to be polite, "Hello. I'm- I'm really not interested so if you don't mind…" she trailed off as she finally met his gaze and registered his expression, "… sorry."

_Why am I apologizing?_

He smiled again, "You have nothing to be sorry for," his eyes drifted down her body and she suddenly became hyper-aware of the cool air on her skin, "…although you _are_ rather dressed up to 'not be interested'."

She blushed at his forwardness, "Sorry," she repeated without thinking, "Ah, do you have a name?"

"Crowley," he replied.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence he gestured, "And yourself?"

"Oh," she glanced around the room, trying desperately to locate her friends, "Enid Ohlrich."

"German, I presume?" he asked, observing her languidly.

"Yes," she said, returning her focus to him, "I was born in Germany but moved to Oregon years ago."

"And why would a pretty thing like yourself desire such a dreary state?"

"My father chose it. He loves the rain and Oregon felt like home, I guess."

"And do you prefer things wet yourself?"

She tried to appear calm though his innuendos had her heart racing in both panic and an peculiar sort of excitement, "Naturally."

He looked mildly surprised.

"I- I mean naturally that's why I chose to remain in-state for college."

_Goddamn it, why am I telling him this?_

She glanced behind him once more and this time to her horror she saw the homeless man from before leaning at the entrance and watching her.

"Shit," she breathed, jumping quickly off the barstool, nearly knocking her drink off the counter in the process.

"Sit down," Crowley demanded, trapping her wrist in his hand. His touch had an immediate calming effect on her and she looked at him fearfully a moment before sitting down again.

He did not release her and to her bewilderment this made her feel safe.

"Can you help me?" she asked urgently, "I'm being followed."

"Of course you're being followed, dimwit," he said, exasperated, "You're currently the world's most wanted woman and you should be thanking your bloody stars I found you first."

"But why-"

"Shut up," he commanded irritably, and again she obeyed him without thinking.

"I'll explain everything to you but you need to calm down and contain yourself."

He paused a moment to observe his effect on her and then with a smirk he continued, "Tell me what you know about the supernatural."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. Now answer my question."

"Well my mother was a witch," she whispered carefully.

She paused to read his reaction.

"Go on," Crowley urged, "Darling, I'm the goddamn King of Hell. Nothing you say could surprise me."

Enid looked at him with uncertainty but pressed forward, "My mother… she derived her power by selling her soul to demons and my father kicked her out shortly after he discovered. My father warded the house against her but I've never touched any witchcraft in my life. Sometimes I see things though, like the man by the door. His eyes… they turn black ."

"Very good. He's Leviathan. Quite a nasty bloke and only one of the many thousands that are lurking around ready to possess you."

Crowley glowed at the look of undisguised fear that crossed her face. She covered it quickly and replaced it with anger,

"And why are they coming after me? Why tell me this if I don't stand a chance? Nothing my parents said could have prepared me for this. I don't know what to do!" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm your way out, obviously."

He dropped her wrist and stood facing her, "And if you want to survive the night, you'll follow me," he chimed before standing, buttoning his jacket smartly, and walking away.

She gaped after him despairingly as his figure blended away into the crowd. She glanced around, the Leviathan had vanished from the entrance but her friends were nowhere to be found.

"You going to pay for that?" the bartender asked from behind her, gesturing to her empty glasses.

"Ah, yes," she stammered distractedly, "keep the change."

She pulled a wad of cash from her clutch and chucked it over the counter at him, then hurried across the dance floor. She emerged onto the street to find it unusually empty, only a loose spattering of people were left milling about.

A sudden movement to her left drew her attention and Enid saw the Leviathan reappear out of the shadows in the street ahead of her as it began moving toward her rapidly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she murmured as she took off running in the opposite direction, heels clicking dangerously on the uneven sidewalk. She knew she couldn't outrun him but her instincts kept her racing onward. She saw an alleyway nearing to her left and she bolted down it, glancing over her shoulder as she went.

The light of the street immediately ahead cut merrily through the dim haze and she tore toward it, veering suddenly around the corner and onto the busy street where she flew, careening, into the arms of a passerby. She instantly recognized the immaculate suit. Crowley did not release her, but instead kept her body pressed firmly to his as he murmured seductively in her ear,

"Are you ready to accompany me home now, love?"

Her face was stained red as she frantically tried to keep her body still, though her labored breathing made her chest rhythmically rise against his,

"Don't fucking toy with me." she breathed, trying to regain control.

"You're welcome," he smirked, ignoring her anger and placing an arm around her waist, his hand strategically landing on the diamond of exposed skin.

She flinched slightly but allowed herself to be led down the street a short ways to where an official looking black car was waiting. A valet emerged and opened the back door for Crowley, who gestured for Enid to enter. She scooted awkwardly across the seat, tugging futilely at her dress as the hem snaked up her thighs. Once she was settled she noticed the privacy screen blocking the driver from view. Crowley slid in gracefully beside her, sitting close enough that their legs brushed together, despite the copious room. The car pulled away from the curb and Crowley smirked at her again, enjoying the discomfort radiating off of her. Just for good measure he nonchalantly brushed his hand against her leg and in a single motion brought his hand up to smooth his tie,

"Whatever will your friends think? Walking out on them like that," he smirked.

Enid suddenly felt at a loss for words, "I should text them and let them know I'm alright."

"There will be no need for that, Enid," she shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue, as if it were something he could devour, "After tonight, the police will find your body on a totaled bus somewhere and they'll believe you dead."

She gasped, "W-why would you do that? I'm going back to them. My father-"

"Will also believe you're dead."

"Bu-"

"Imbecile! You must realize by now you can never go back to that life. Use your goddamn head and think about it a minute. Do you know what you are?"

She sat in shock for a second. Then it came to her and she shook her head in embarrassment, pointedly avoiding looking at Crowley.

"The earthquake," she murmured, "I've been trying to forget. I don't know exactly what happened to me… I thought I was dying. I think- I think I may have caused it," her face contorted with anguish, "Think of all the damage I caused… people got hurt!"

"Yes, yes," he remarked offhandedly, "Forget about the casualties. What happened was the result of an ancient prophecy. Eons ago there was a great conflict between heaven and hell and in the clash a Great Power was formed. And this Power disappeared almost as soon as it was created. In fact, it occurred so quickly many people refused to acknowledge it's existence. But some of us waited. And then a prophecy arose that said the Power would manifest itself in a human host, though it gave no other information. Over time, the prophecy was reduced to a mere folk tale because there was no indication of when the power might manifest itself. Or if it ever would.

But here it is. Inside you_. _And without knowing it, you've put up a huge beacon broadcasting your power and inviting every supernatural force to your doorstep. The only reason you haven't been eaten alive yet would be me," he met her gaze and gave her another playful grin.

"Why me?" she frowned skeptically.

"That, my dear, I haven't the foggiest."

Enid remained silent for a minute before addressing him again, " And what role do you play in all of this? I can't even use this 'Power'…" she hesitated to contemplate for a moment, "I suppose you're either going to take it from me, use it to kill me, or teach me to wield it for you."

"Finally you have some sense in you," Crowley looked genuinely relieved.

"You haven't answered me."

"Because I haven't decided yet."

More silence. Enid returned her gaze to the electric lights zipping by outside the window. Minuscule pinpoints of rain began clinging to the window, gathering slowly to form thin lines of water.

"So what happens now?" she broke the silence.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Now, I formulate a plan and figure out a way to conceal us both until we can get this Power business sorted out. Are you a virgin?"

She looked startled by the sudden question and did not reply right away.

"You do blush so nicely," he smirked, leaning in to place a chaste kiss in the corner of her mouth, "I'd love to see how far down it goes."

"Well I suppose it depends on what you consider a virgin," she answered quietly, still reeling from the fact that he'd just kissed her. Why hadn't she stopped him?

He rolled his eyes, "This isn't some bloody frat party game. Do I need to explain sex to you? A man becomes erect and insert his penis into a woman's-"

"No, I'm a virgin," she stated, cutting him off, her blush deepening.

"Hm," was all he replied.

"Why? What does this have to do with-"

He raised his index finger to quiet her.

"I have an idea of a ritual that can be preformed that will completely mask your powers. Therefore buying us time and giving me the opportunity to try and teach you to control the Power, rather than to kill you and risk losing it."

"Oh wow," she muttered sarcastically, "How fucking wonderful."

"Don't be upset, pet. I think you'll come to enjoy the arrangements," his eyes lit up.

"And what does it entail? My virginity?"

"You do want protection, don't you?" he asked.

"But protection from who, exactly?" she retorted, her frustration clear once more, "I still don't even know who you are! And obviously you aren't here to help anyone but yourself so what the fuck am I doing here?"

He turned to face her directly, a hand grabbing her leg just above the knee, clenching tightly. Their eyes met and she didn't dare look away.

"Enid Ohlrich, you are here because there is not a single person left on your side. You are here because if you return to your friends or your family, angels and demons will tear them apart, trying to use them as leverage to obtain your Power. You are here because I am one of the few beings in existence with any inkling of knowledge about the Power and I'm your only tangible shot at surviving this."

He released his grip on her leg in favor of subconsciously caressing the exposed skin and lighting her nerves on fire.

Crowley's tone relaxed and he continued, "Most importantly, you're here because you want to be. Foolishly or not, you trust me. I can sense it. And I can tell you're not the type to trust easily so somehow your intuition has made a judgement about me and you put yourself here knowing that I'm your best shot." he paused, "Well, either that or it's just my naturally flawless allure."

Her mouth twitched in the semblance of a smile though it faded quickly as she absorbed everything he said.

"What do I need to do?"

"Good girl," Crowley beamed at her, "Have patience and I'll explain everything later"

Enid relaxed a little more into the seat and returned her gaze to the now completely black windows. Not a single light passed them by and the rain had stopped completely.


	6. Let's Begin

**8 : "Let's Begin"**

Enid woke to find herself practically on top of Crowley, head resting in his lap. At first she froze, immobile, pausing to take in the feel of his fingers carding through her hair.

"Morning, love."

She sat up and scooted away from him, trying to straighten herself out while instantly registering the bright light of day reflecting off desert sands. She could see out for miles in every direction yet they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

"You're quite the honest sleeper."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you get chatty when you're napping. You just can't resist," he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

She looked embarrassedly at him, "And what exactly did I say?"

Crowley chuckled, "That's between me and sleeping beauty."

Enid began to protest but was interrupted by the car rolling to a stop.

"Where are we?"

Crowley exited and held out a hand for Enid as she climbed out. He then tapped the window and the car took off, leaving them stranded.

"Welcome to Nikov Palace," he said with a grandiose gesture to the barren landscape in front of them.

Crowley snapped his fingers and an intense gust of wind appeared out of thin air, blowing away a quadrant of sand to reveal a sort of raised metal panel. Etched into the surface was a red insignia.

"I've seen that sigil before… is that a Devil's Trap?"

"Yes indeed it is. Obviously I can't touch it so you'll have to let us in," Crowley stated.

"How?"

"No idea," Crowley grinned, "It's my first time entering this way."

Enid looked at him uncertainly before stepping to face the panel, hyper aware of his eyes following her movements. Her heels sank into the sand she struggled to crouch in her tight dress.

Her hands ran along the sigil, then to the underside of the panel, searching for some sort of hatch or knob. She located a thin hollow slot and slipped her fingers into it, expecting the side to give. Instead she felt something sharp slash quickly against her fingers. She pulled back abruptly with a sharp intake of breath.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, clamping her free hand around the base of her fingers to stem the flow of blood that blossomed and dripped from the fresh cut.

Crowley was there in an instant. He grabbed her hand roughly and slid it across the sigil, ignoring her cries of anguish. He then helped her to her feet and they watched as the blood assimilated into the metal, causing the Devil's Trap to pulsate and glow momentarily before unhinging and swinging open to reveal a compact stairwell.

"Blood offering. I should've guessed," Crowley muttered distractedly.

"Fucking hell!"

Crowley lifted her hand, much to her protest, and licked gently at the trail of blood before taking her fingers into his mouth. His eyes were smirking as he slid his tongue along the cut. He could feel her pulse racing in surprise.

He then released her but she did not lower her hand immediately, instead turning it over to inspect her fingers, the deep cut having healed over completely.

"Come," he commanded again, leading the way down.

She followed, placing each foot carefully on the narrow spiraling steps. Descending took what seemed like hours but once they reached the base, the passage took a swift ninety degree turn and the floor sloped steeply downward. Another twenty yards down there appeared to be a dead end, but with a snap of his fingers the wall transformed into the thick drape, which Crowley held ajar for her, his shadowy silhouette a stark contrast to the bright light coming from the room beyond. Enid slipped through the narrow entrance and Crowley let the tapestry fall back into place behind her.

He watched delightedly as her eyes widened to take in the underground palace. It was comprised of intricate stone works, arches, and staircases leading in all directions. Every surface was carved with pristine detail and embellished with colorful stone inlays.

"Nikov Palace; House of the Ancients. Well, _previous_ House of the Ancients. It's been reduced to a bunker now. But it remains architecturally superb. Even The Paris Opera House was modeled after this place."

"It's beautiful," she replied, awed by the structure before her.

"Isn't it just."

"But the place is empty? It's massive!"

Crowley chuckled, "Among other things. But it wouldn't make a very good secret bunker if we opened it to tourists, would it? As it is, the place is virtually impenetrable."

Crowley started off walking again and escorted Enid through countless lavish rooms and hallways and down a long curved staircase to a set of stone doors.

The doors floated silently open as they approached and beyond them lay an opulent ballroom comprised of monumental stone pillars etched top to bottom with runes and intricate scenes of ancient battles and figureheads. The ballroom was shaped in a perfect square, with doors on all sides branching out to various corners of the palace. Enid silently wondered how many football fields would fit into the vast space.

"Alright, feel free to occupy yourself while I prepare things."

Enid glanced around awkwardly, unsure what to do with herself.

"Is there anything I should help with?" she asked tentatively.

Crowley laughed, "Good God no. I don't need you blowing the place up. You'll come later."

Something in his tone brought nervous flutters to her stomach and she left without a word. Once outside the ballroom she was distracted by having the entire palace to herself. The anxious feelings remained, like the feelings that accompany being somewhere private or off-bounds. But she tuned them out and followed her childish instinct to explore.

There were bedrooms and halls of all sizes and lengths, great pools and baths (all emptied), dining halls that could seat hundreds, and even a full sized theatre. There was something saddening about seeing such a grand place empty, it made her wonder what had become of the Ancients.

The next room she entered was a baronial library, the ceiling an impossibly high dome, ribbed with gold trims, each segment filled with it's own detailed portrait painting. It housed magnificent golden chandeliers and shelved books from floor to ceiling. The room was well appointed with lavish sofas and tables. Her jaw dropped and for a moment she could do no more than stand in the threshold, taking it all in, unsure what to look at first.

Finally she closed the door behind her and set off around the perimeter. Doors were placed at even intervals along the wall and upon further inspection they were revealed to be private study rooms.

She continued forward and climbed a wooden ladder to the second tier of shelves, randomly selecting a tome and letting it fall open in her hands. "_Nautical Astronomy_" it read. She flipped though the pages, the scent of the old paper piquing her senses with delight. There were books from all over the world. A majority of them were in latin but she recognized at least ten other languages.

The top tier of books appeared to be the oldest and most worn. At the end of the aisle was another door, though this one had several locks and was covered with strange chalk insignias. Enid twisted the handle but the door would not budge.

"You're either incredibly brave or stupid as all hell."

Enid jumped as Crowley appeared directly behind her.

"Shit, don't do that!" she huffed, "I was just seeing what the door led to."

"Well obviously you underestimate the power of sigils, blockhead! If any nonhuman had touched that handle they would have been incinerated."

"Well it turned out fine, didn't it? Seeing as I'm still in one piece," she retorted.

Crowley scowled, "From here on out try not to touch anything. I don't need your ass getting blown up just cause' you decide to be an imbecile."

"And how exactly was I supposed to know that?" she asked angrily.

"Common sense. Now wait for me downstairs."

Crowley vanished before her.

"Fuck you." she said aloud after he'd gone.

Damn him and his moodswings. Enid made her way downstairs and waited in the hall just outside the library.

"Here," Crowley said, reappearing and shoving a handful of books into her arms, "these should help educate you on how to not be a total dunce."

"Oh, well gee thanks," she said flatly, turning the top book over, "Also, you do realize this is in latin, right?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Of course. Focus and you'll read it just fine."

She look at him incredulously, "Focus on what?"

"Christ's sake! You're harboring what might just be the greatest Power ever to grace the earth and it's completely squandered on you! Focus on the words as if you can read them and you should be able to."

She turned away from Crowley and stared at the cover once more, focusing on the subtle curve of each letter. Gradually she noticed a shift undulate across the surface of the text, twisting each character slightly as it passed.

_What the_…

She blinked and focused once more and the characters shifted completely to english in front of her. Crowley studied her as she looked delightedly at the book before reading over the cover and narrowing her eyes in annoyance,

"_Masturbation Techniques for Celibate Women._"

"See? Reading isn't so hard," he cooed.

"Fuck you," she said crossly.

The other books were an assortment of spell practices and the history of supernatural crafting.

"Save those for later. Everything is set up for us to start."

Crowley led her off down the hall.

"And this is going to protect me?" she questioned as they walked.

"Yes, it will mask your power from detection until you can learn to do it yourself. Not even this bunker will hide you completely without it, which puts us both at risk."

"Aren't you King of Hell?"

"I am. But it doesn't mean I'm invincible. No matter how big and powerful you are there's always someone above you."

"And what exactly is the ritual?"

"In essence, it's a purification and then linkage between the two of us that masks your power and allows me to help you control it and learn to use it."

"What if I've changed my mind?"

Crowley laughed, "It's far too late for that, love. You made your decision the moment you introduced yourself. Plus," his voice darkened slightly, "If you try and resist it now I'll just force you to participate. Though it will be much more pleasant for you if you play along."

"I was just asking. I realize I'm invested now," she stated firmly.

"Shame," he muttered, more to himself than anything, "Well, let's begin."


	7. Wait and Find Out

**9 : "Wait and Find Out"**

They had arrived back in the hallway adjacent to the ballroom, but instead of entering, Crowley led her to a small, rather inconspicuous door on the opposite wall.

Inside, arches of sandstone and yellow brick separated various pools of steaming water. The baths themselves having been carved directly out of the floor, with compact steps leading into the water. Thin gutters were carved out of the solid walkways so that water flowed between every joint and the floor appeared to be floating slabs of rock, rather than a single unit.

The entire place was warm and the air humid with steam. Water poured down from holes in the ceiling and formed small fountains in every pool.

Crowley led her along the center walkway and through the first set of arches to the largest of the pools.

"Strip," he commanded.

She stared at him like a deer in headlights and Crowley smirked at her, "Or do I need to do it for you?"

"No. It's fine," she said tentatively.

He did not turn away but instead watched her attentively as she fumbled uncomfortably under his gaze. She kicked off her heels and placed them tidily under the archway, joining them shortly after with her black dress, which she unclasped and slid effortlessly over her head.

_Fuck this, _she thought defiantly, quickly unhooking her bra and allowing it to fall from her shoulders, taking the last of her reservations with it.

Her panties followed and she folded her underwear out of sight beneath her dress. Finally, she met his gaze and tried to ignore her feelings of vulnerability. Her fingers twitched, wanting to cover herself as his eyes raked predatorily over her body.

"Kneel."

Enid descended to her knees, heart palpitating wildly as Crowley moved to stand directly in front of her, crotch level with her face.

A large pitcher appeared from thin air between his hands and he he extended it over her head.

"Holy water," he explained, just a moment before dousing her with it, careful not to splash himself.

"Doesn't holy water burn you?" she asked, wiping her eyes and slicking her wet hair back out of her face.

"Yes indeed, so rinse yourself carefully," he said, gesturing at the pool, "I don't need any residue surprising me later."

Enid stood and made her way into the bath, the warm water hugging her body. She crossed to the deepest area, which reached just above her navel and inhaled deeply before plunging in.

Beneath the surface she smiled to herself, curling her body into the fetal position and sinking purposefully to the bottom, where she puffed out her ribs and held her breath. The total seclusion and encasement of water made her feel untouchable and secure. She lingered a while longer before resurfacing, running her fingers through her hair as she emerged beneath the fountain of water cascading from the ceiling. She rinsed thoroughly and allowed herself to relax, despite Crowley's ever present gaze, and climbed the steps out of the pool to face him.

He tilted his head and a hot blast of wind sprang from the air and encircled her in a forceful gust before dissipating quickly. Enid blinked as her entire body was dried in moments.

"Alright, let's go," Crowley held the door open for her.

"What about-" she gestured vaguely at where her clothes had vanished from beneath the arch.

"Oh, you won't be needing those," he said cheerily, ushering her into the hall.

Enid felt better after bathing, as peculiar as it seemed. She felt more comfortable in her nakedness, despite being out in the open hall and walking alongside Crowley, who remained tailored to perfection.

They reentered the original ballroom, in which Crowley had set up a small metal table next to a single chair in the center of the room. A long, intricately knotted rope circled four of the stone pillars, forming a low barrier around the chair and table. Upon closer look, attached to each of the knots was a small ribbon of white leather, branded with detailed phrases of runes. Crowley lifted one side of the rope and Enid ducked beneath it, Crowley following suit.

"Take a seat," he gestured to the lone chair.

Enid perched on the edge of it, facing him apprehensively. Crowley reached inside his suit pocked and pulled out a square of paper, about the size of his palm. He held it out in front of her to display an intricate sigil design, unlike any she had seen before.

"Read it."

"Is that even a real language?"

"Just read it," he urged.

She focused on the paper and slowly the lines began to arrange themselves, though they didn't arrange into clear words, but rather fit into a circular, stylized sort of logo.

"What is that? I can't even decipher… is it backwards?" she tilted her head to the side and squinted a little, "Wait… is that your name? Mixed with some sort of protection symbol?"

A genuine excited smile crossed his features, "Very good! Yes, it's an anti-possession spell written in the runic language of the Ancients. And I could count the people who can translate it on a single hand," he paused to admire her, "I'm actually impressed."

"What does it do?"

"This should stop demons from entering you," he said, flipping the page back toward himself with a smirk, "Except for me, of course."

The color rushed to her face and his smile broadened in satisfaction.

"Here," he continued, gesturing for her to sit back, "I'll need to restrain you."

"Restrain me? Why?"

"Because you won't be able to hold still on your own," he moved behind her chair and guided her hands together.

Crowley snapped his fingers and ropes appeared around her body, rendering her immobile. She said nothing but watched him nervously and tried to remain calm. He then aligned the paper squarely over her heart and smoothed it out, the inked side facing inward, adhering to her skin.

He stepped back to inspect the label before moving to the table and lifting a smooth edged hunting knife. He returned with the blade and a small dish filled part way with some type of white crystallized substance. Her heart dropped as he balanced the bowl in her lap and held the blade in front of her.

She started to protest, but he raised his left arm and drew the blade across his forearm forcefully, grunting as blood seeped from the gash and the runoff dripped into the bowl.

As the blood made contact with the white crystals, they began to fizz and melt. Crowley used the tip of the blade to stir the substance into a liquified paste, which he then scooped from the bowl with his fingers and lathered over the paper on her chest. Crowley meticulously cleaned the bowl out, careful to cover every speck of the label with the paste. The now-wet paper molded easily to her flesh.

Crowley discarded the bowl and knife back to the table and smiled at her.

"This part is going to hurt."

He snapped his fingers and the paper exploded in flame. Enid could not restrain the scream that erupted from her throat as the intense heat burnt into her flesh. Her head flew back and tears of pain worked their way into her eyes. Crowley watched, unperturbed. The fire continued, eating away at the paper and the blood-paste until there was nothing left. Her skin was left covered in soot but unharmed, except for where the ink had been, which was replaced by a deep raw burn wound. He picked up a syringe from the table, filled with a clear liquid, observing idly as she panted in the aftershocks of pain.

"Please," she whimpered, tear-stained eyes pleading.

"Don't worry, love. The fun's almost over," he said tenderly, kissing her on the cheek.

She wept openly and screamed as he inserted the needle into the center of the charred flesh and injected the solution. The effect was instantaneous, dark ink passed like a ripple over the burn and sealed it, forming a crisp black scar in an exact replica of his design.

"See? Not so bad, was it?"

The wound may have been healed to scar tissue, but the physical shock remained and her whole body trembled in a cold sweat.

Crowley released her bindings and she slumped into his arms. He lifted her and they stood in a fixed embrace, Crowley supporting her upright while she shook uncontrollably. His hands felt pleasantly warm against her bare skin.

He placed a chaste kiss against her neck and trailed leisurely upwards to her jaw and the side of her face. Each kiss sent a calming pulse through her, lessening her shaking and alleviating her nerves. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his, a kiss which he returned carefully, allowing her lead.

Crowley was the first to pull away but he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hold tight," he said, arms drawing her close against him.

The ballroom vanished around them and they reappeared in a lavish bedchamber. The walls were veiled in large black sigils and a chalk circle of runes formed a steady ring around the bed, which had been moved to the center of the room. She had known this was coming.

He felt her pulse race against him and he kissed her gently, "I think you'll enjoy this part the best."

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" she asked softly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere.

"Fold them neatly," he murmured against her lips as he lowered her gently to the bed.

She set to work quickly, loosening his tie and sliding it out from under his collar. As to his request, she folded it and set it aside.

Crowley chuckled and continued kissing her, his movements betraying his growing need. She worked his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. He paused his ministrations to help her.

Her confidence wavered as her fingers reached his belt and she hesitated, but only briefly. Crowley sensed her unease and quickly stripped the rest of the way. Even naked he looked incredibly imposing.

"You're perfection," he growled, lifting her hips as the pair scooted up to the pillows.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled and kissed him ardently, hands exploring his shoulders and back, her desire forcing the remnants of pain from her mind.

He snickered at her enthusiasm but responded just as eagerly, expert hands roaming her body and igniting her nerves and soothing her all at once. Enid's senses felt elevated, every touch brought a flush to her skin, every rustle of cloth and intake of breath sounded magnified in her ear, Crowley's smell enveloped her senses and she felt almost high with delight.

Crowley worshiped every inch of her flesh, placing fiery kisses over her breasts and down her abdomen. His hands massaged everywhere and worked her into a mess. Enid's hand intercepted his as he brought his fingers to her labia. He looked at her questioningly.

Registering her anxiety he smiled comfortingly, "Love, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No. It's just…" she mumbled vaguely and averted her eyes.

"Just what?" he demanded.

"Well it sounds stupid but I was going to wait until marriage… I mean, if things had been different."

He frowned slightly, "I don't think it's stupid… Each to his own. But you understand you have to go through with this? It's for your protection."

"And the protection of your interests," she added.

He disregarded her comment and gently pried her hand from his.

"Darling, see how wet you are for me?" Crowley made a noise of approval.

She blushed in embarrassment and couldn't meet his gaze. He could feel her beginning to tense as he spread her thighs and moved between her legs. Contrary to her expectations, Crowley brought his mouth to her core and began pleasuring her with his tongue.

She moaned but then caught herself and brought a hand to her mouth.

"No, no, no." Crowley was beside her in an instant, gently tugging her hand away and kissing her, "Enid, don't hold back. I want to hear you."

His knee remained propping her legs open and he returned a hand to her core, teasing her clit with his thumb while inserting his fingers into her, mapping out her insides and gently loosening her to prepare for his girth. He deepened the kiss and the pair locked tongues in a desperate rhythm, Crowley retaining perfect control and making her moan into his mouth.

He pulled away and she began to protest but he had already returned his mouth to her core and she could only moan as he began relentlessly eating away at her, causing her back to arch off the bed in pleasure. A hand met her hip and he held her in place as he increased the intensity of his ministrations, causing the pressure inside her to grow and threaten to overtake her. He returned his tongue to her clit as he fingered her quickly, crooking his fingers inwards.

"Crowley…!" she moaned in desperation, hips shuddering and thrusting back against his penetrating fingers.

Crowley's breath constricted with desire and he moaned along with her as her walls constricted and warmth flooded over his fingers. His own erection pulsated with need. Enid was breathing hard as she came down from her orgasm.

"You know that's the first time you've said my name?" he teased.

"Crowley," she purred just for show, smiling contentedly at him.

He moved quickly, removing his slick fingers to wrap them around his own erection. He stroked himself and moved over her.

He placed himself at her entrance and ran the head of his penis along her slit, still over-sensitized from her recent orgasm, before pressing against her opening, though not deep enough to penetrate her. He repeated this several times until she cried out in frustration.

"Please!"

He smirked in triumph and pressed forward into her, moving slowly but continuously, allowing her time to adjust.

"Shit," she groaned in discomfort as her walls expanded to accommodate his size, though the pain was temporary and in an instant he was entirely sheathed inside her. He held still, the very picture of self-restraint, though both were breathing hard. She gyrated against him and he sprung to motion quickly, thrusting with deep, even strokes, coming almost entirely out before plunging in again.

He variated the speed and angles of his thrusts, though he always returned to a stable rhythm that kept her on the edge. Crowley was impressed with how responsive she was, matching his every stroke and driving her hips into each thrust eagerly.

Crowley held her gaze as he made love to her, sometimes bending over to crash their lips together as the tension built between them. His name was the only word that graced her lips between exclamations of pleasure. His adrenaline him took him right to the edge and the low sounds rising from his throat grew shorter and coarser as he drew nearer to completion.

"You're mine," he stated, lifting her legs over his shoulders to gain deeper access.

She couldn't form words but moaned instead, fingers digging into his shoulders as she cried out for release.

The last of Crowley's restraint crumbled and he grabbed her waist tightly enough to bruise, his thrusts becoming more and more turbulent as he quickened his pace. Enid couldn't hold out any longer and she exclaimed loudly as a violent wave of pleasure overtook her and radiated throughout her body. Her walls constricted around Crowley's member but he continued moving against her, thrusting erratically a few moments longer before emptying himself inside her. He panted and let out a moan of satisfaction, all coherent thought vacating his mind as he basked in his release.

He slid out and collapsed beside her, drawing her body close to his and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I didn't expect that from you," she said, sighing contentedly.

"Expect what? My masterful technique or my gentlemanly demeanor?"

She laughed lightly, a sound which captivated Crowley and made something inside him glow, "You're considerate to a woman's needs and exceptionally gentle."

"Well don't worry, next time I wont hold back," he replied seductively, his arm snaking around her waist.

Her breath caught in both excitement and relief, "Next time?"

"You didn't think this was a one time deal, did you?" he grinned, "In order to keep the bond intact, it requires constant physical interaction. You'll have to stay close until then."

"That wasn't in the contract," she chided mockingly.

"There's a lot that wasn't in the contract, Love," he replied, his voice full of promise.

"Like what?"

Crowley kissed her again, his trademark smirk appearing on his face as he pulled away, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

**A/N: I may possibly drop this story since literally no one seems interested and people rarely read past the first chapter... (also the worst chapter, written as an afterthought)... But for those of you who read this far, congrats and THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoyed my sultry little contribution to the Crowley pornography of the world. CHEERS.**


End file.
